


Jump

by runes



Series: doubleleaf inspired drabbles [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Freedom, M/M, remembering the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runes/pseuds/runes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when he is not chased through the city, Altair likes to stand on a ledge and think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, technically I do *own* Altair, with doublelafs permission of course. :)

When he is not being chased through the city -which is not very often-, Altiar likes to stand on a ledge and take a second to think back and remember. 

He was such a foolish young boy. Full of hope that the creed will change the region, will put an end to all conflicts and disputes. 

He remembers the first Leap of Faith he had taken. He can recall how frightened he was, thinking that should he jump, he would surely die. He managed to jump because of his pride, the same pride that wouldn't allow Abbas to succeed where he fails. 

Now, facing the last rays setting sun he seeks the freedom the leap provides and jump.


End file.
